The Heart Knows What It Wants
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: When people refuse to listen to Fate and Destiny, it is up to The Heart, because The Heart knows what it wants. ShoujoAi. Yuri.


**DISCLAIMER: **I STILL have to work for a living, so Sunrise must STILL own it.

**A/N: **This is going to be a short series and I MIGHT leave the ending up to you, the readers. I just have not decided yet.

* * *

**The Heart Knows What It Wants**

Fuka Academy

The new Director of Research and Development ended her first month with a huge smile on her face. Her heart burst with happiness. She was the youngest director in the history of the large motorcycle manufacturing corporation AND it's first female director. A month ago, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle the responsibilities and duties, but after several long talks with her wife, she decided to accept the new position. This month, she proved to the board and especially to herself, she was more than capable.

She closed and locked her office door. The name plate on the door stated in large bold letters:

**Kuga ****Natsuki**  
** Director  
Research and Development**

Natsuki swung by her favorite florist on her way home.

The dark-haired executive pulled her modest sedan in to the garage of her new house. After accepting her new position, she wanted her first major purchase to be a new sports car to replace her modest sedan, but her wife convinced the new Director of Research and Development, a corporate executive should live in a house, not a one bedroom apartment. After looking at several houses around Tokyo, but not finding one they loved, they began to worry they would never find one.

* * *

One day, while the happy couple was enjoying one of their weekend drives through the countryside, they got a flat tire. Natsuki was busy changing the tire, while her wife went exploring. Several minutes later, Natsuki was done changing the tire, but her wife was still off exploring. The young executive pulled out the portfolio she kept in the car and began scribbling notes for a new engine. 

Half an hour later, her wife returned extremely excited.

"Come with me, I found our house!"

"What?"

"Come with me."

Natsuki took her wife's hand and they walked through the woods until they came upon a lovely one-story house.

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's…it's…perfect."

"I told you."

"Oi, is it for sale?"

"Yes. I spoke to the owners and they want to meet you."

"Oh…,"

"They are a 'bian couple like us."

One week later, the happy couple signed the papers for their perfect house.

* * *

As usual, Natsuki entered through the garage door, so the first thing she saw each evening when she got home at a reasonable hour, was her wife preparing dinner in the kitchen. She quietly placed her briefcase on the kitchen counter and came up behind her wife at the kitchen sink. Natsuki wrapped one arm around her young wife's slender waist and kissed the side of her neck. 

"Hmmm, you smell good."

"You like it? It is the perfume you bought me for our anniversary last year."

"I like."

Natsuki growled and buried her face deeper in her wife's neck.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman."

The young executive held the bouquet of flowers in front of her wife.

"They are lovely."

"Just like you, my dearest wife."

Natsuki wrapped her other arm around her wife and tenderly held her.

"I love you Nao."

"I love you too."

During dinner, Natsuki excitedly related the events of her day to her attentive wife.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away again. How was your day dear?"

"The hospital was unusually calm. All the other nurses talked about it. One of them joked it must be 'the calm before the storm.'"

They talked and enjoy their dinner. After dinner, as always, Natsuki helped Nao clean up and do the dishes. When they were a struggling young married couple, they couldn't afford a dishwasher, so they did the dishes by hand together. This proved to be a wonderful bonding experience for them, so even though the house came with a dishwasher, they always do the dishes by hand together.

After they finished the dishes, they retired to the living room. Natsuki enjoyed relaxing in her comfy leather recliner with the latest technical manual from work, while Nao read the evening newspaper. She wasn't a "Gearhead" like Natsuki, so she still chose to read the newspaper, unlike her wife who read it online.

"Hon, it says Fuka Academy is closing its doors at the end of the month. Apparently, they lost substantial funding after the Fujino Corporation recently pulled its sponsorship and are unable to keep the school open."

"WHAT??"

Nao handed Natsuki the newspaper. Natsuki read the article and fumed.

"DAMN THAT SHIZURU!!"

"I'm sure it wasn't her fault."

"After she took over her father's corporation, she wanted to make amends and began donating large sums of money to Fuka. I guess she's finally alleviated her guilt."

"NATSUKI! That's not nice."

Natsuki growled and threw the newspaper across the room.

"Dear, I was reading that."

Nao chuckled at the sheepish look on her wife's face. Natsuki quickly retrieved the thrown newspaper and returned it to Nao. As the young executive looked down at her lovely wife, she smiled lustfully and leaned down, tenderly capturing Nao's lips with hers. Their kiss deepened and Natsuki scooped up her wife, never breaking their kiss. Nao wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck. The raven-haired beauty carried her wife into their bedroom and placed her gently on their bed.

* * *

As usual, Natsuki arrived home after Nao, since the redhead worked the early shift at the hospital. Natsuki had an especially stressful day and was looking forward to relaxing with her wife. The young executive barreled through the garage door, expecting to find her wife in the kitchen preparing dinner, but Nao wasn't there and dinner wasn't even started. 

"Nao? I'm home. Where are you?"

"I'm in the living room."

Natsuki walked to the living room to find Nao sitting on the couch with a letter in her hands and a distraught look on her face. The young executive quickly sat next to her upset wife.

"What's the matter?"

"This."

Natsuki read the letter, or rather invitation, Nao handed to her:

_Dear Fuka Academy Alumnus:_

_As you probably already know, Fuka Academy will be closing its doors due to lack of funding._

_We would like to go out in style and have decided to throw a grand ball here at Fuka Academy._

_As an alumnus of Fuka Academy are cordially invited to attend the ball being held on: ...  
_

The young executive finished reading the invitation and handed it back to her wife with a confused look on her face.

"So? Don't you want to go?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Fujino Shizuru."


End file.
